


Final Vow

by river_wolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_wolf/pseuds/river_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after humanity defeats the last titan, Levi decides to make a proposal to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Vow

_Its been five months since the last titan was killed. Five months since humanity was freed from its cage. Five months since the last expedition._

 

Levi stood on the beach, the first one found once the land was deemed safe. The salty sea breeze whipped past him and swirled around the sandy terrain, ruffling the dark haired mans’ hair.

“Eren…” The quiet whisper whisked out of his mouth, “We won… We finally beat the titans.”

He tilted his head towards the skyline, watching the muted colors of the sunset blend into the crystalline water.

“Your dream… Our dream has finally come true. We have finally broken free. We can finally see the ocean...” Firm, calloused  fingers played with the velvet box concealed in the pocket of his uniform.

“You know, I never really said this to you much, but, well… I love you, brat. I guess I never really told you how much I needed you, how much I relied on you. You aren’t just humanity’s last hope…” Levi rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, brushing over the shaved hairs, “You are my last hope. Thanks to you I learned what it truly meant to live. You opened my eyes to the world.” Cloudy gray eyes swept across the landscape, never once darting to the figure to his right.

“Shitty glasses and Shitwin both demanded that I hurry up and do this. Even your sister, Mikasa, and Armin approved of this.” Levi pulled the small box out of his pocket and went on one knee.

“Eren, I was never really good with words or telling you my thoughts but… I love you. Will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a plain gold ring with a single emerald embedded in it, and placed the box gently on the sand, in front of the granite tombstone.

“Everyone agreed this is where you belong, forever at peace by the water. We moved your body to here as soon as the last titan was destroyed. It’s all thanks to you, brat. Without your efforts, none of us would be here.” Levi choked back a sob.

“I miss you, Eren… I miss the touch of your body as you press against me on cold winter nights. I miss the shy, loving looks you would send me when you thought no one was looking.” A tear slipped past steel prisons.

“Please consider it, Eren.” Levi stood up and brushed the sand off his pants.

“Oh, and one more thing,” He removed his cloak and wrapped it around the tombstone.

_You finally got your wings of freedom._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this. It's the first fic I have posted and sorry if it sucks so much o3o  
> Please Read and Review <3


End file.
